Doing Time, and Then Some
by YazzyYoo199
Summary: Just a fan fiction about what Scarlett's life might be like after she was eliminated from TDPI! *CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN TDPI* Hope you like it! Please read and review! *Rated T just to be safe* ;D


Scarlett lay on her metal bed. It was uncomfortable, but it was

better than sitting on the cold, hard, cockroach infested, floor. At

least the pillow was semi-comfortable. Suddenly she heard

footsteps. She sat up in her so called "bed" and looked through the

glass of her maximum security prison cell. The angry shouts of

other prisoners filled t

he crispy air. Finally, the footsteps stopped in front of Scarlett's

cell. It was one of the deputy's. "Let's go, it's time for breakfast!

Oh, and this time, _don't _try to blow up the kitchen again!" He said.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. _You try to blow up the kitchen ONCE, and they keep reminding you_, thought Scarlett.

"Oh, please," she said, "I was doing this entire prison a favor! What with all that _gruel _you serve us!"

"Cram it and get your butt to the mess hall!" said the deputy.

He unlocked her cell and opened the door. Scarlett hopped off of the metal rock and slowly walked to the deputy. The deputy led her to the mess hall where several other prisoners were eating gruel. Scarlett grabbed a tray and went over to the serving table. A fellow prisoner smiled as she dumped the grey, mushy slop onto Scarlett's tray. Scarlett moved on to the condiments table and poured some ketchup onto the pile. Then she grabbed a pepper shaker and shook it. Flakes of pepper flew onto the mess. Only Scarlett didn't stop, she kept shaking the shaker until there was a mini-mountain of pepper. She put down the shaker and walked over to a table where three other prisoners were eating. She sat down and the three prisoners immediately moved to another table. Scarlett smiled and took a spoonful of the gruel. It tasted warm, with crunchy bits in the center. Scarlett spat out the "food" and looked at it in disgust. She looked around, making sure no one was watching her, and she quickly dumped her meal in a nearby plant. The deputy from before walked over. "Finished your breakfast already did you?" he asked sarcastically.

Scarlett smiled and glance over at the plant. She stared in shock as the plant wilted and died. Then, to make matters worse, the flies swarming around it fell dead. The deputy sighed. "Get back to your cell."

Scarlett shrugged, eager to get away from the rest of these lunatics. The deputy walked her back and pushed her into her cell. Then he locked the door. Scarlett climbed back onto her metal bed and lay down again. For the past week that she had been here, she had been thinking about what she had done wrong, and how she could do better next time. And there _would _be a next time. She despised Max for actually _out smarting _her! No one out smarted _Scarlett_. She was an evil genius, and she had fallen for the "robotic Chris" trick! What had she been thinking! She should've just blown up the island and taken the escape pod. _Or at least have a little more fun hurling trees at Chris_, she thought. Scarlett looked at the Chris poster on her prison cell wall. She pulled out five toothpicks she had stolen from the cafeteria and threw one at the poster. It barley missed Chris's head, but still stabbed the poster. She tried again, and got the same result only it hit the other side of the poster. The next shot was a hit, on Chris's left ear. "Only two left." Scarlett said to herself.

She chucked one at Chris and it hit his Chin, that, according to Scott, "looked like a butt". Scarlett agreed completely with this statement. She looked down at the last toothpick and considered picking the lock with it. But she knew that never worked. So she shrugged and aimed the last one at Chris's eye. Scarlett smiled as it made a direct hit.

* * *

Scarlett awoke from her nap and yawned. She scratched her back and listened intently. She could hear someone. Scarlett wasn't sure, but it sounded very familiar. Could it be? How she hoped it wasn't. The voice grew louder, and it was accompanied by the deputy that watched Scarlett. She hopped off the bed and ran over to the glass separating her from the hallway. She pressed her ear up to the glass and listened. It _was_! It was _him_. There was only one person Scarlett hated more than Max. _Chris_. Why would _he _be visiting _her_? Scarlett prepared a hate-filled frown. The deputy and Chris walked up to her cell. "Hello, _Chris_." Scarlett said it like a curse.

Chris glanced over to the poster of himself, that was now bombarded with toothpicks. He looked worried. "I see you remember me!" he said in a scared tone.

"What are you here for?" Scarlett said, pretending to be uninterested.

Although she secretly wanted to know why Chris would be at her maximum security prison. "Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit!" he said smiling, and then quickly returned to a frown.

"Get to the point!" Scarlett shouted.

Chris sighed. "The producers think you would be an amazing addition to the next All Stars season. We have enough money to bail you out for the competition, but when you get eliminated you must return to prison." Said Chris.

"Wait, _when_, what about _if_? How do you know I'll get eliminated?" Scarlett questioned.

"Well, seeing as you tired to blow up Pahkitew Island, I highly doubt anyone would want to keep you around." Chris laughed.

Scarlett thought this through. "I think I'll pass, if I have to come back here. Except if I win, but I do agree that most people would probably vote me off." She said.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, now that that's settled, I think I'll be on my way!" said Chris.

He ran away from Scarlett's cell. Scarlett banged on the glass, just to scare Chris a little. "The nerve of those producers! Bring me back on _Total Drama_? _Yuk_! I wouldn't go back on that show unless I was certain to win. This prison is probably more nurturing than that show."

Scarlett sat on her bed and began hatching a plan. She would need a spoon, a couple more toothpicks, her Chris poster, and a few more things from someone. Or should she say some-_ones_.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Tell me what you think by leaving a review! I plan to continue with this, so please keep reading! It'll get more interesting as the story goes on, so stay tuned! Thanks! ;D **


End file.
